


who's a friend, who's an enemy (because sometimes they look the same to me)

by tommyshepherdd (atimeforflores)



Series: Avatar the Last Airbender AU [1]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Angst, Avatar the Last Airbender AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atimeforflores/pseuds/tommyshepherdd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avatar the Last Airbender AU that no one asked for</p>
            </blockquote>





	who's a friend, who's an enemy (because sometimes they look the same to me)

“Tommy, please.” His brother whispered, staring at him with watery brown eyes; though, one was marred by the obvious scar surrounding it. Billy had grown his hair out, Tommy noted absently. It was a good look for him, much better than that pony tail he used to sport.

They both held their bodies at the ready, mirror images of each other. The water tribe girl- Katherine Bishop, the last Southern water benders -was on the ground, clutching her arm close to her body. It was steaming, Tommy could see, ugly boils rising up from her smooth skin. She glared at him, a stubborn look that he had grown accustom to from the other times they had crossed paths. She would not be able to interfere.

Tommy’s eyes came to rest once again on his brother, his twin. Billy had used to look delicate, a porcelain figure next to Tommy’s rough edges. Now, there was something different about him. Something that Tommy had never expected to see again, not after their mother’s disappearance and his brother’s exile. A sort of bravery that he was not used to.

“You don’t have to do this.” Billy pleaded, staring at him with a naive hope. Tommy didn’t want to crush him.

But it was what he was raised to do.

He had to be the best, the perfect soldier groomed under his grandfather’s hands. He was the one to finally bring the family honor, no matter the cost; he would not have second thoughts like his mother, nor would he lose his ambition like Pietro, nor would he speak against Firelord Magneto like Billy had. He was to be the Firelord, as Magneto became the Phoenix King. It was meant to be.

But looking across the horizon, as their army fell and their city was taken, Tommy wanted nothing more than to cross his way to his brother and unite with him once again.

So he did what he had to, and slid his foot forward, channeling the lightning through his body and towards his brother. His brother looked shocked for the barest second, before doing exactly what Tommy knew he was going to; he redirected the lightning, the same arc as Pietro. Straight into the mirror in the courtyard, where it reflected and went straight back into Tommy.

Tommy thought he would feel more, thought that maybe he would scream like Billy had the day Grandfather had scarred him; he felt nothing more than the impact of his body against stone. He could, however, smell his own flesh burning, the smell of his blood gushing out of his body.

“No!” He could hear Billy howl, could hear his brother sob. There was a pressure of something against his chest. Tommy blinked open his eyes which he had not noticed had slid shut, and found his brother desperately pressing a cloth- his own shirt -against the wound.

“Tommy,” Billy choked out between panicked sobs, “I’m so sorry! I’m so sorry.”

Tommy just smiled at him in return, feeling like for once he had done something right.

“It’s okay.” Tommy whispered through dry lips. He did not have time to wet them, “Firelord William.”

He could hear his Grandfather now, screaming out his anger at his defeat. It was oddly peaceful.

He closed his eyes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this actually will be part of a series, so this may or may not be the end of Tommy. Stay tuned to find out! 
> 
> Comment and follow me on Tumblr?
> 
> gaysupersoldiers.tumblr.com


End file.
